A mi lado
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Vistazos sobre la vida de Blaise y Pansy, desde que se conocieron hasta años después de la finalización de la guerra; también se menciona a Draco, Theodore, Gregory y Vincent. Se muestra las travesías de éste grupo tan singular.
1. Prólogo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Prompt # 13 " _En el que Draco y Theo son los mejores amigos de Blaise y Pansy tiene una nariz horrible_ "

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Blaise estaba en la mansión de su familia, pensando sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su madre no le permitió regresar a Hogwarts para su séptimo año ya que no le simpatizaban los Carrow, daba igual, no sabía si hubiera cambiado algo con su presencia o sin ella en Hogwarts. Estaba preocupadísimo por la seguridad de todos sus amigos: ¿Draco estaría bien siendo un Mortífago? ¿Dónde estaría Theodore? ¿Y Gregory y Vincent? ¿Qué había de Pansy, su actual novia?

Tragó en seco.

Ojalá que todos sobrevivieran a ésta situación, ojalá que su madre lo dejara participar en el combate. Blaise estaba consciente que no podía cambiar el pasado, en parte por que meterse con la línea del tiempo era fatal, también porque ¿qué hubiera hecho?

Blaise deseó que todos volvieran, que pudieran reírse en un futuro y que, en algún momento, fueran capaces de continuar con su vida sin la sombra de sus respectivos padres.


	2. La extraña niña

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

¡Edición! Cuando actualicé la historia cometí un error y me salté éste capítulo… Lamento las molestias causadas y muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron éste capítulo; perdón.

 **I.  
La extraña niña.**

Pansy.

Era un nombre muy bonito a pesar de que la niña no era tan simpática como imaginó que sería; la primera vez que la vio fue cuando estaba en San Mungo, haciéndose el chequeo mensual, y ella llegó con los ojos llorosos y con cara de sufrimiento. Pansy se sentó en una cama rompiendo en llanto, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, no dejando que nadie más que la sanadora estuviera a su lado, hasta que Pansy se enojó y la mandó a la pared más cercana. La sanadora no insistió más, se fue… pero parecía depresiva. ¿Por qué? Blaise quería saber qué le había pasado a la niña así que se acercó, dudó unos momentos en qué decirle para que se tranquilizara… Y que no lo mandara por los aires, también. Quedándose en su sitio, sopesó las posibles frases, se decantó por una y dijo.

O quiso decir.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Pansy con voz lastimera, levantó su vista. A Blaise le dolió lo que vio: los ojos de Pansy estaban enrojecidos; no le costó entender que ella estuvo llorando por bastante tiempo. Lo que lo inquietó más de lo que estaba. Blaise pensó que debió haber sido algo muy fuerte para ponerla de ésa manera— Déjame sola.

—No lo haré —sentenció Blaise sentándose junto a ella—. No sé qué te pasó y no fingiré adivinarlo o que te comprendo, pero sé que no conseguirás nada actuando como una llorica —añadió con cierta crueldad que no notó, ya que su intención fue de _consolarla_ —; lo lamento por si soné demasiado directo, mamá suele decirme que no tengo mucho tacto —se excusó cuando recibió la mirada de una enojada Pansy.

—No puedo evitarlo —murmuró—: es mi papá, quien se supo muy mal —gimoteó.

Blaise no podía saber qué se sentía casi perder a un papá ya que él no tenía ninguno; también aseguraba que «los hombres que salían con su mamá» no contaban ya que siempre acababan separándose, por alguna razón o por otra. En lo personal Blaise prefería que sólo fueran su mamá y él, sin un intruso ocasional. Blaise entornó los ojos y pensó que al menos Pansy tenía alguien a quien decirle «papá». Aunque meditó sobre qué pasaría si su madre estuviera en el papel del padre de Pansy… Se estremeció: él no quería perderla, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se percató de su error anterior.

—Estoy seguro que no me gustaría que le pasara eso a mi mamá —le susurró a Pansy, quien lo miró sin mucha emoción—, lo que quiero decir es que… Bueno, puede que él se recupere pronto.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—. Mi nombre es Pansy.

—Yo soy Blaise.

Ambos se quedaron uno junto al otro, desconociendo el pequeño lazo que ése día se formó.


	3. Amigos en sintonía

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

¡Gracias a _Druida_ por el comentario en el capítulo anterior!

 ** _II.  
Amigos en sintonía._**

El año pasado casi ganaron la Copa de las Casas sin embargo, gracias a Potter y su grupo de amigos, la perdieron en el último segundo. Se sintió un poco decepcionado pero no montó un show mayor que ése, contrario a algunos Slytherin que hicieron la rabieta del año; fue un poco injusto que fuera en plena ceremonia. Blaise pensó que el director Dumbledore pudo haber hecho el reconteo de puntaje antes de ésa noche, no en la misma; estando en su recamara observó a sus compañeros: Theodore simplemente leía el nuevo libro de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, quejándose de tamaña necedad que había escrita allí; Gregory y Vincent, para variar, hacían la merienda antes de bajar a almorzar, balbuceando sandeces que no le importaba a Blaise; y Draco limpiaba su nueva Nimbus 2.000, con la que consiguió quitarle el puesto a Higgs hacía menos de un mes.

Blaise pensó que tenía un grupo de camaradas bastante único: un calladito, sabelotodo y que creía que podía manipular a todos, entiéndase Theodore Nott; un glotón que se dormía en las clases y que no entregaba todos los deberes, también conocido como Gregory Goyle; otro tragaldabas que prefería comer en lugar de cumplir con sus responsabilidades y que era bastante persuasivo, alías Vincent Crabbe; un pequeño pícaro, travieso y excesivamente desdeñoso mago, que responde al nombre de Draco Malfoy; y él, Blaise Zabini, quien era burlón y un insolente sinvergüenza.

Blaise, a pesar de que se llevaba bien con Gregory y Vincent, congeniaba más con sus mejores amigos: Theodore y Draco. Era obvio, ¿no? Theodore y Draco tenían sus desazones pero eran _menos_ desesperantes que Crabbe y Goyle y su manía andar comiendo a cada momento.

—Vi a una bruja a tu lado, ¿quién era? —preguntó Draco a Theodore, quien despegó sus ojos de su patético libro de DCAO.

—Pansy —respondió alzando sus hombros; luego añadió—, una niña de nuestro curso; la conocí en el andén.

El nombre «Pansy» resonó en la mente de Blaise, quien no tardó en enlazarla con la que pequeña que vio en San Mungo, hacía cinco años. Con la duda presente, se despidió de los otros cuatro y bajó a su sala común; esperando porque _ella_ estuviera ahí; al llegar la buscó con su vista, no tardó en localizarla sentada en uno de los sillones mirando embobada una fotografía de Lockhart. Blaise pensó que ella podía _admirar_ a magos más decentes.

—Yo soy Blaise —repitió la misma frase que dijo en aquel momento.

—Oh, vaya. No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo Pansy reconociéndolo, le sonrió.

A ninguno de los dos le importó decir su respectivo apellido.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a juntarnos? Ya sabes, como amigos —pidió Blaise queriendo ser algo más que un conocido de Pansy.

Sin embargo, ésta no pensaba de la misma manera.

—No —contestó ignorando la mirada anonada de Blaise, más que todo por la manera en que lo dijo: indiferente—. ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pero quita ésa cara de bobo! Es insoportable.

Tampoco esperó que tuviera tal carácter; ¿de qué se preocupaba?

Consiguió lo que quería.


	4. Complicaciones que se vuelven adversas

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **III.  
Complicaciones que se vuelven adversas.**

Blaise tenía dieciséis años cuando comenzó ser el novio de Pansy, era impactante como cambió todo en tanto tiempo.

Él estaba angustiado por Draco, quien llevaba comportándose rarísimo todo éste año: desaparecía regularmente junto con Gregory y Vincent, quienes en una ocasión se convirtieron en niñas; lo último se lo contó Theodore, quien tenía un gesto entristecido: Draco sería irritante y presumido, sin embargo, seguía siendo su amigo. Blaise quería ayudarlo con lo que tuviera que hacer pero, simplemente, Draco repelía a todo y a todos. ¿Qué lo cambió? ¿Qué logró que se comportara tan antisocial? ¿Qué hizo que dejara el quidditch? ¿Qué le pasó? Quería entenderlo, quería tenderle una mano, quería…

Quería que Draco dejara de sufrir en silencio.

Blaise, un día, tuvo la impresión de que Draco lloró.

Y le dolió.

—¡Escúchame cuando te estoy hablando! —gritó Pansy cerca de su oído, lo que sobresaltó a Blaise— ¡Estás últimamente en las nubes, Zabini!

—Es Draco.

Pansy alzó una ceja, con el tiempo fraternizó con Malfoy. Y le irritaba cuando todos, los no de Slytherin, creían que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. ¿Ella? ¿Y Draco? ¿Juntos? ¿Novios? ¡Qué buena broma! Pansy no saldría, ni en sus sueños, con Draco; Pansy bufó. Ella suponía que todo se volvió hostil para todos desde que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresó, ella tenía la ligera hipótesis que Voldemort estaba involucrado con el sufrimiento de Draco pero ¿qué haría? Era una teoría sin fundamentos.

—Estará bien: Draco es más fuerte de lo que crees.

Blaise quería creerlo.

No lo consiguió.


	5. Epílogo

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Epílogo.  
Días que no volverán.**

Blaise miró, sin emoción alguna, la tumba de Vincent; suspiró entristecido pensando en cómo estaría Gregory en éste momento. Él podía imaginar el dolor de saber que no pudo hacer nada por salvar a quién más le importaba, sobre todo si era su mejor amigo. Gregory y Vincent, ellos dos fueron un dúo.

Y acabaron separados.

Ojalá que lograran recuperarse algún día sus amigos, que los padres de Draco no fueran a la cárcel por sus acciones en la guerra y que Pansy se recompusiera del breve trauma que le causaron los Carrow.

Su querida Pansy.

Blaise gruñó por lo bajo, ¿por qué no volvió al castillo? No obstante, pensándolo fríamente no habría ayudado mucho. Además se repondrían por lo sucedido.

Les tomaría tiempo pero él estaría ahí para ellos.

¿Para eso estaban los amigos? ¿Para ayudar a quien tenía una dificultad?

Blaise sabía que lo que pasó, pasó; pero el futuro todavía era incierto.


End file.
